Just Look
by Vialana
Summary: Hartia/Lai :: Restless nights are just the beginning of the disturbances and strange behaviours of the master magician and the diviner. Even the students have begun to notice.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the series Sorcerer Stabber Orphen. This is merely a fan fiction meant for non-profitable entertainment purposes.

__

This is my first SSO fic ever. I've been wanting to do one of these for so long, but never had enough time. Oh well, it's here now, that's all that matters right?

Anyways, this is a YAOI fic, so if you don't like then leave. Specifically, my favourite pairing, Hartia/Lai. It sort of takes place at the end of the series (the first series, I haven't seen the second) so Majic's in there a bit too.

Hope you all enjoy.

****

Just Look

Prologue

"It happened again?"

"Yes."

Cool eyes regarded the pale figure before him from underneath the darkness of his hood. "Hartia," he whispered softly, and edge of sadness and concern in his voice. "There must be something else, something you're not telling me about all of this. I can't find any other explanation."

Hartia looked away from the shrouded figure. "No, there isn't anything I'm hiding from you. Perhaps I'm just worried about something."

"Like what?"

"Majic's examinations are soon. Maybe the anxiousness I'm feeling about that is affecting me."

The hidden man sighed. "Perhaps it is that. But this is the third time you've had such a restless night this week. Try not to worry so much. I know you want Majic to do well, you don't want to disappoint anyone. Especially not Orphen."

Despite the fact that it was barely a whisper, Hartia still snapped his head around and glared. "That was uncalled for Lai."

"I'm sorry, I know it was. I'm just worried about you. I think you may have taken on too much and expect too much of yourself. Just like everyone else does."

"Well, don't be worried." Hartia offered him a small smile of gratitude. "I'm sure it's probably nothing. If you start worrying too much, you might have the same problem."

Lai laughed quietly. "Perhaps." He smiled with Hartia briefly before e looked away, out his window. "Well, if you ever can't sleep, you know you're welcome here. I rarely rest."

"Because you spend so much time meditating anyway."

"Don't tease Hartia," Lai admonished with a smile, "else I won't ask you to study the stars with me."

"You're still persisting with your astrology?" Hartia asked curiously, stepping beside Lai to stare out of his tower window at the bright night sky, lit with thousands of tiny pinpricks of light.

"Yes, and a helping hand on occasion would not be disregarded and most appreciated." Lai smiled as Hartia chuckled, getting the hint. "Though I also would only like you to study this with me when you find you can't sleep. Who knows, the monotony might make you fall asleep."

"Lai, your studies are anything but boring. I don't think I'd ever be able to get a wink of sleep if I were to help you out every night. Unfortunately, I will need some sleep for the rather large day tomorrow, so I will have to decline your offer for now."

"Ah the peaceful tranquility of divination. I would pity you, but my attentions are better focused elsewhere." Lai grinned briefly as Hartia laughed and clapped him lightly on the shoulder in a gesture of close friendship.

"Thank you my friend," he smiled, "you've helped me much, in many ways."

"There is no need to thank me," Lai assured him, turning back to his night sky contemplations. "Everyone need someone. Even you Hartia, despite your protests otherwise."

Hartia nodded and walked over to the door, thinking these words over carefully. Lai rarely gave advice or comments, and those he did should be well treasured and listened to. "Indeed I do, Lai," he agreed quietly, leaving the diviner to his silent lonely chamber and his solitary studies.

"Even me," Lai whispered to the cold distant stars above.


	2. One

__

Okay, I forgot to mention there may be possible spoilers for the series, so if you haven't seen the last few episodes then just be warned that I refer to things that happened in my fic. That's all. Enjoy otherwise.

****

One

"Majic! Wait up!"

The smiling blond boy turned around to see Eris running towards him, looking haggard and breathless. "Hey Eris. You look a bit ruffled. What's wrong?"

She reached him and bent down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "We ... aren't ... supposed ... to ... go ... to ... the ... library ... today."

Majic looked a little confused. "But that's where Master said to meet us."

"I know," Eris had finally caught her breath and only looked a little red. "But he saw me on my way to the library and stopped me to tell everyone that class is cancelled. So we have to go to the library to tell everyone not to go there."

Majic nodded. "Then let's go." He and Eris set off to the library to meet up with the rest of the students in their class. Once they told everyone that class had been cancelled, Eris and Majic decided to stay in the library and spend a bit of time studying, considering they were about to have examinations on not only their knowledge, but also their practical magic skills.

After about two hours, Majic closed the book he was reading with a sharp bang, startling Eris. "Okay, I'm heartily sick of studying this. I know it back to front. What I really need to do is practical magic. That's where I'm failing right now."

Eris sighed. "I suppose. I really do need to study this though."

Majic smiled. "Then you stay here and I'll go see if Master is free yet." He closed the rest of his books and quickly gathered his papers. "I'll see you at dinner then."

Eris smiled. "Hope you go well with your studying."

"Thanks." Majic waved and walked out of the library, heading back to his room before seeking out Hartia for help.

"Master?" He called out approaching the redhead sorcerer's room. He knocked on Hartia's chamber door seeing as he was not in the front room.

"I'll be out in a moment." Majic nodded and moved away from the door. He walked slowly around the room. He wondered what it was like when Childman was here. Bookcases lined two walls and a single desk took a space before the large wide window. Majic smiled seeing something on one of the shelves.

He knew one thing, he was fairly certain that Childman did not have any Black Tiger comic books in his shelves. Majic put the volume back and noticed that something had fallen from the cover.

Frowning slightly, Majic leaned down and picked it up. He gasped seeing what it was.

A photograph of four people. One Majic immediately recognised as a young version of Hartia, the hair was unmistakable. The other young boy must have been Orphen ... or Krylancelo as he was known back then. He was smiling with Hartia, one arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder, the other making a V with his fingers. Behind them a girl with long flowing violet hair was grinning, leaning a hand on both of their shoulders. Azalie. She looked so happy and at peace. The final figure was standing to the side slightly. He looked older than Hartia and Orphen, perhaps the same age as Azalie, it was hard to tell. Even when he was young, Lai had an air of distance and mystery surrounding him.

"Childman had one similar to it, but I requested that one." Majic turned to see his master looking over his shoulder fondly at the photograph. "Lai has the only other copy that I know of. I know not where Azalie's and Krylancelo's are."

"What happened to Childman's?"

"He destroyed it. It was a different picture though. He was in that one. Now there is nothing left of him here, not even a picture." Hartia looked sad then he shook his head and smiled at Majic, accepting the photograph back. "So what brings you here? I would have thought you would be preparing for your examinations."

"I was trying to, but I really need to work on my spellcasting." Majic blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Hartia smiled gently. "I would love to help you. What in particular do you feel you need to work on?"

"Just basic casting."

Hartia nodded. "Let me see your stance." Majic nodded and prepared himself to cast a spell. Hartia studied him with a slight frown on his face. "How do you feel?"

"A little silly actually," Majic admitted.

"And so you should. You're concentrating too much on what your look like. Do not focus on the exterior, you need to concentrate more on your thoughts and emotions as you cast a spell."

Majic nodded. "How do you stand?"

"Depends on the spell." Hartia thought for a moment. "Sometimes you need to physically enact something if you're not as strong in that area as you would wish. I've always had that problem, but Krylancelo never did. His problem was he never practiced." Hartia smiled wryly. "If he'd practiced more, he would have outstripped both Azalie and Childman within a few years of being here."

Majic looked interested. "Really?" Hartia knew he loved hearing stories of Orphen's past. "How did he manage to pass?"

"With help from Azalie, myself and Lai of course. Krylancelo had this amazing quality of getting whatever he needed with barely a thought. He had me and Azalie wrapped around his little finger. Though with Azalie, the bonding was a two-way thing." Hartia rolled his eyes. "I don't think Krylancelo ever did anything to help me, but he was always there for Azalie."

"What about Lai?"

Hartia grinned. "Lai was always too smart to get too involved with Krylancelo. Weren't you Lai?" Majic whirled around to the door to see the psychic standing in the shadows.

"Indeed." Lai approached them, a soft smile on his face. "But I always had time for you, though you rarely needed it. You were the most studious of the three Hartia."

Hartia held out his hands and grinned. "And look what it got me." He smiled back down at Majic. "I know that you think you're not good enough to be here, but I've seen what you can do. You're one of the most powerful sorcerer's I've come across in long time, you should not doubt yourself. Isn't that what Krylancelo was always saying to you?"

Majic nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Remember, magic can only be performed with concentration, practice and perseverance."

Majic nodded again, knowing he was now dismissed. He smiled gratefully at Hartia and bowed slightly to Lai before walking to the door and going out.

Lai stood beside Hartia, seeing the wistful expression on his face. "You need not worry about Majic. He's talented and stubbourn. Like you." Lai grinned slightly and Hartia turned to him with a smile.

"I know. He can do this."

"No, really, he'll make it. Do you want me to consult my crystal ball again?"

"Lai!" Hartia looked scandalized. "You're not supposed to look into the apprentices futures before exams."

"I thought it might ease your worry and help you sleep better."

Hartia smile gratefully. "Thank you my friend, but it was not necessary for you to do so." He moved over to his desk and pulled out an empty photo frame and placed the picture of the four children inside.

"But I wanted to." Hartia looked up in shock at the statement from Lai. The diviner was looking away, slightly embarrassed. "I wanted to help you Hartia, I don't like to see you in pain."

"Thank you." Hartia blushed slightly. He looked up, suddenly curious. "Um, Lai, what else happens?"

Lai grinned. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to ask."

"Know-it-all," Hartia muttered good-naturedly and Lai laughed.

"I could tell you, but it would ruin he surprise." He looked suddenly serious. "I did see things about Majic though that may be vital to his future."

Hartia stilled suddenly. "He's going to leave us."

Lai nodded. "He does not belong here, he is not one of us and we cannot make him."

"I know. He was always and will always be Krylancelo's apprentice." Hartia sighed. "I'll make sure that he's well for him. I'd hate to have Krylancelo angry at me for not taking care of him like I promised."

"He'll be fine." Lai watched as Hartia turned away to the window, the bright golden red light of the sunset making him a dark silhouette against the light of the sun. _It's you I worry about._

"Lai?" Hartia asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind at all if I stayed with you tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

Lai nodded. "Of course you can." He smiled gently. "That's what friends are for, right?"


	3. Two

__

Hey there, sorry for the slight delay in bringing out this chapter, and for the shortness. I'll make everything up to you in the next chapter. Promise! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though it is sort of just a transition chapter I suppose.

****

Two

Majic sighed as he sat in the gardens with the other students of his level. They were studying with one of the other teachers today. He found it inexpressibly boring. Hartia's and Lai's classes were the most interesting for him, the other teachers didn't seem to have as much enthusiasm and passion that those two had for the magic itself.

Eris dug her elbow into his rib when it looked as though Majic were about to drift off to sleep.

"You're going to get in trouble again," she hissed.

"I don't care. I know this stuff back to front and more." Majic glared slightly. "I know it sounds conceited of me, but I really have very little left to learn here that could be of use to me."

Eris looked at him in worry. "Majic," she whispered. "You're thinking of leaving aren't you?"

Majic looked away a bit guiltily. "I suppose I am. I'm not made for this sort of thing. With Orphen, it was just so different. The only lessons I find at all interesting are Hartia's, and Lai's too I suppose, though I'll never be a psychic like he is." Majic sighed again, a rather typical thing for him to do of late and looked up at the sky. "I won't leave though, not until I'm sure that it would be the best thing to do."

Eris watched him for a long moment before leaving him to his contemplation, knowing there was more to what he was saying.

Majic still looked up at the blue expanse of eternity above and thought on the possibility of leaving. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was not fitting in here. Not for lack of trying, or even lack of talent. People liked him, he was one of the top students (except in some areas of practical magic) and it was wonderful at the Tower of Fang.

But there was something calling to him outside.

Orphen.

He had to be alive and waiting for him. That could be the only reason he wasn't quite fitting in at the tower. He had unfinished business.

It was also probably the reason he couldn't quite accept Hartia as his proper master. He often caught himself about to call the older man by his name (even in some cases the hated nickname 'shrimp man' given by Orphen and Cleao). He worried about this. What if Orphen really was alive? What would he do?

Looking up at the sky, Majic saw a bird flying away west, soon joined by another bird, and yet another. A small flock. He smiled at the omen.

_Wherever Orphen is, I'll find him and follow him to the ends of the earth if need be._

***

Eris was still worried about Majic. Her eyes had barely left him all day. Even now as they waited in the gardens again for Hartia to arrive, he could feel her gaze fixed on his back as he sat down on one of he benches. He put up with it for a short while before finally growling in frustration and turning to face her. Eris squeaked softly at the expression on his face and scuttled back away from him a bit.

"What is wrong with you today?" Majic asked irritably.

"Nothing."

"So why are you staring at me?"

"Erm … I … oh, look, isn't that Hartia and Lai?" Eris pointed, hoping the distraction would work.

Majic growled softly again. "Don't think I won't be talking to you about this later Eris," he said with a serious tone. Eris didn't doubt that he would, but for now she was safe. She got up and sat down beside him and looked over at their tutors in the mighty art of sorcery.

"It's rare to find them apart these days," Eris commented quietly.

Maijc looked at her curiously, a strange feeling in his stomach. "You're right. I wonder if something is wrong." He looked over to see the two sorcerers talking quietly nearby.

Thinking over things that had happened in the past weeks, Majic had indeed noticed that Hartia seemed a bit ragged. He'd cancelled his class three times, it was a very rare occurrence for any teacher to do so. Lai had often been seen talking earnestly to the redhead, a look of concern on his face. Majic would see him coming to their class to escort Hartia away or hand him a tonic. He was not sure if many others in the class seemed to notice anything. Perhaps he was just closer to Hartia than the others, having known him before he came to the tower.

Eris just shrugged, bringing his attention back from the two figures laughing quietly at some private jest in the shadowed columns. "If there was something wrong, it wouldn't be our business."

Majic frowned at this. He didn't think that. He knew that if something was wrong with Orphen, he'd want to know and help him. That same loyalty to a master had carried over to Hartia when he took him under his wing at the Tower. "Perhaps," he answered her quietly.

Eris stared at him curiously. Majic was a strange one. Everyone knew that the masters kept to themselves and that their affairs should not be pried into. But Majic had been different from them since the beginning.

Neither got to say another word as Hartia and Lai walked their separate ways, the sorcerer over to them and the psychic back to his tower. Hartia smiled warmly at them all and began their lesson.

Majic studied him carefully. There was a strained quality to his voice, he would almost call it fearful, but that was ridiculous. What did Hartia have to fear? Looking over the students, Hartia caught Majic's eye and he winced slightly. Majic's heart froze at the gesture. Why was Hartia so afraid for his sake? What was going to happen?

__

AN: The next chapter is more interesting, I swear. And there's more Hartia/Lai scenes (well, one, but that's still more than this chapter, sorry about that)

Until then,

Laters.


	4. Three

__

Well, here we are with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

****

Three

Hartia looked out of the tall window as the sun rose.

Once again he had not been able to sleep, but for an entirely different reason than the disturbing dreams plaguing him. Lai had come to see him last night with such a dreadful look on his face. Hartia though someone had died.

The news was just as bad as that.

Today was the day when Majic would leave them. Lai had seen it and seeing the sun rising, Hartia knew it also in his heart. He could feel Krylancelo's call on the wind for his apprentice. Majic would sense it, without a doubt and he would leave. Hartia sighed. He had known that it was only a temporary arrangement, but it was still difficult for him to grasp Majic leaving.

He heard a tentative knock at the door and turned, calling out for the person to enter. He smiled warmly as he saw Eris.

"Eris, is something wrong?" the smile turned to a worried frown when he saw the tears standing in Eris' eyes.

"I'm sorry Master Hartia, I know I should not pry, or even think so high as to ask, but I'm worried about Majic."

Hartia moved over to her and, to her enormous surprise, placed a friendly comforting arm about her shoulder. "I know you are and with good reason. You think he will be leaving."

She nodded and suddenly couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears. She clung to his robe and buried her head in it. Hartia smiled warmly and placed his arms around her, pulling her close in a comforting hug. He drew her into the room a bit further and over to a small couch where he sat them both down.

"He … he told me he was … going to leave," she hiccuped, regaining her composure somewhat. "But he said it wouldn't be until he was sure it was the right time." She huddled closer to Hartia. "I saw him just before and I knew."

"His master has called him back," Hartia told her. Eris pulled back and stared up at him. Hartia was smiling sadly. "Where Orphen goes, Majic will follow. I have known of this, but it still saddens me greatly to see him leave."

"You won't stop him?'

Hartia shook his head. "No more than I would try to stop the sun from rising. Majic will go to Orphen and fulfil his destiny with him as he was supposed to."

"He always said he didn't belong here." Eris sighed and suddenly blushed as she realised she was practically sitting on Hartia's lap. "I'm sorry," she said, jumping up. "I didn't mean to …" she trailed off as she heard Hartia's gentle laughter.

"Eris, please, what sort of master would I be if I did not comfort my students in times of need?" He smiled at her. "You need not apologise."

She nodded, still blushing. "Thank you though, Master Hartia. Your council has helped me greatly."

"I am pleased." Hartia got up and offered her his arm. "Now I do believe you have class with young Majic. Go and enjoy your time with him, for I am sure that is how he wishes to spend his last day here, being in the presence of his closest friend."

Eris smiled and nodded and left the room with a bow in his direction. Once the door closed, Hartia returned to his contemplation of the sky out the window, now a clear blue where before it had been a bloody red with the rising sun.

_The days will clear again, all I have to do is wait and ride it out. Things will be better._

***

Majic fidgeted nervously as he sat in class. His mind was elsewhere. He had his magic exams coming up, but he couldn't focus. There was something else that occupied his attention.

Orphen. It was finally time, he had returned and Majic knew he would follow. Tonight. 

He glanced sideways at Eris who was looking at their teacher in earnest, taking note of everything he said. Majic felt a small pang of regret looking over at her. He would miss her, she was a good friend, but Orphen was his master, they'd been through so much, he couldn't just ignore his call. Besides, Cleao would be there, and Leki. It would be the whole gang again.

Majic looked up suddenly as the teacher approached him. He gulped, knowing that he had not heard a single word. Eris looked at him nervously and he grinned at her.

"Majic, could you tell me what is so fascinating about the sky?" The teacher demanded with crossed arms.

"Nothing really."

"Good, then you can answer me this question. If I was to throw a fire-needle spell towards you, what counter-measure would you take?"

Majic paled slightly. This wasn't a question he had to know anything about and the rest of the class knew it too. Their instructor was just picking on him, but they knew better than to argue against the unfair treatment.

"Uh, well," Majic thought very hard, trying to remember what spell that was. Then it clicked. "There are no set counter measures against it, it depends on the sorcerers and their abilities. However I have seen it effectively blocked with a sword of light technique."

The teacher scoffed. "Where could you have possibly seen such a weak technique used against a spell like that?"

"During some of Master Hartia's battles with Orphen last year," Majic replied with a slight smirk. He knew he should be more respectful, but it was his last day (not that anyone else knew that) and he really couldn't care.

There were whispers started at this statement. The teacher looked annoyed at this and glared disdainfully at Majic before returning to the front of the class to resume teaching.

"Majic, are you sure you should have been that disrespectful to a teacher?" Eris whispered nervously.

Majic shrugged. "Why shouldn't I act how I feel? The only people here I respect are Hartia and Lai." He sighed. "It'll be a shame to leave them, and you, behind."

Eris nodded sadly and Majic gave her a quick hug and she smiled. "I'll miss you Majic."

"I know."

Soon the lesson ended and it was time for Hartia's lesson. The class waited, chatting quietly before he came down to the gardens to meet with them. Unsurprisingly, Lai was with him. What was a surprise was that he joined them with Hartia. Speculative glances between the students occurred, much to Hartia and Lai's amusement until Hartia called for silence.

"I thought that in the midst of all your studying, I'd give you a bit of a break." There was a cheer at this, but Hartia managed to calm everyone down. "By a break, I mean I will let you do whatever you want in any area of study. So long as it is some form of study." He suddenly grinned. "I would advise section 24 of the library would hold the most importance for you."

Many of the students grinned. Section 24 was the section with the comic books.

"Perhaps some of you would be interested in meditation?" Lai suggested quietly. A few more grinned at this.

"Then of course you could always discuss whatever magic studies you are undertaking with other students in the class," Hartia completed

Basically, Hartia and Lai were giving them their permission to read comics, go to sleep or talk during class time. It was perfect.

Majic grinned. His last day here would be fantastic. But he stilled suddenly thinking upon that. Why would Hartia want this day to be different? He moved away from Eris and walked over to where Hartia and Lai sat on the grass, talking quietly.

Hartia looked up seeing a shadow cross over him and Majic said softly, "You know." Hartia nodded and Majic looked confused. "You're not going to try and stop me?"

"I wouldn't be able to. Besides, I know how persuasive Krylancelo can be. I would not keep you from your master.'

Majic smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He looked at both of them as he said this. "You know, I only really enjoyed your classes. I'll miss you both."

"I know, but you'll see us again," Lai told him with a smile.

Majic grinned, knowing it for the truth if the psychic said so. "Great." He started to walk off, but Hartia called out to him again and he turned back.

Hartia held out something for him. "So you and Krylancelo never forget," he said quietly. Majic nodded and took the object then walked away, staring at it with a smile.

Four young hopeful faces smiled back up at him from a glossy page.

***

Lai opened his door after the first knock. He had been awake, expecting such an arrival.

Hartia smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Quite understandable," Lai said with a smile, stepping back so Hartia could enter.

"You're not working tonight?"

Lai shook his head. "It's going to storm. I thought it rather pointless." He walked back and poured a drink for himself and Hartia. Hartia smiled gratefully and took the wine.

He sighed after a while. "How do you put up with me Lai? I must be the most annoyingly self-centred sorcerer there is."

"True, but I like you."

Hartia laughed. "And you are one of the best friends I could have."

"You're troubled." Hartia nodded and Lai gestured that he should sit down on the bed. Hartia finished his wine and did so, placing the glass on the bedside table. Lai sat down beside him. "Why?"

Hartia shook his head. "I know not, I just have an empty feeling inside me. I have since your telling me of Majic's leaving."

Lai nodded. "You're afraid again, that you'll be left alone."

Hartia stilled and looked away, tears coming to his eyes. "Would you not be afraid also? Azalie first, then I lost Krylancelo, two people closer to me than family, Krylancelo especially. Now Childman, a man I loved with all my heart is gone and Majic too touched me, an innocent who reminded me so much of my childhood." Hartia smiled. "He is like Krylancelo was when he was young."

Lai nodded again and put an arm around Hartia. Hartia leaned his head on Lai's shoulder.

"You're all I have left Lai," Hartia whispered. "I think that's what I fear most of all, that you will leave me."

"You need not fear such a thing," Lai reassured him. He placed a gentle kiss on Hartia's forehead. "I'll never leave you." He looked down, thinking to himself, _How could I leave you? I love you too much._

Hartia smiled. "Thank you Lai. You always were the one I could count on."

"Any time," Lai whispered.

__

AN: As promised, a Hartia/Lai scene. Now we get into the deeper relationship stuff between the two of them, which means … more kawaii shounen-ai scenes! Yay!

Of course that means the next chapter is packed full of scenes like the last one.

Well, until next time,

Laters.


	5. Four

**Four**

Lai opened his eyes slowly and looked down, instantly feeling something out of place. However, it was not a bad feeling, there was no danger, but it was odd and rather comforting. His eyes widened slightly then he smiled gently as he realised what it was.

            Hartia lay with him in his bed, looking very relaxed and quite content. Lai could not help but feel happy himself seeing Hartia as he was. It looked as though his sleep was no longer troubled by dreams.

            _Perhaps it is my vanity and hope,_ Lai thought wryly as he gently ran his fingers down Hartia's side, _but I do believe I have made a difference with him. I'm glad._

            Hartia stirred slightly at Lai's soft touch and he opened his eyes. "Lai?" he whispered.

            Lai smiled at him. "You slept well."

            Hartia blushed slightly. "So it seems." He didn't look Lai in the eye as he spoke, unusual feelings coursing through him.

            Lai was confused by his evasive behaviour. "You were not bothered by your dreams?"

            "No." Hartia smiled. "I guess you really have helped me."

            Lai looked away in embarrassment. "Perhaps, but you had much to do with it."

            "You're too modest sometimes Lai." Lai looked over to see Hartia looking up at him with a smile. His breath caught at the beautiful sight. "You should take credit where it's due."

            "Then I shall."

            Hartia's smile widened. "Good." He sat up and moved away from Lai, shivering slightly at the slight chill he felt doing so. "We have class soon, I should prepare for it."

            "And for the inquisition about Majic."

            Hartia winced. "I'd almost forgotten. They will be rather annoyed with me I think."

            "Like the Elders are ever anything but annoyed."

            Hartia looked serious. "They will ask you to scry for him."

            "I know." Lai sighed. "But by now it will be too late, he will be very much on his way to be with Orphen."

            Hartia smiled. "Good. Majic deserves to be back with his master and I'm sure Krylancelo missed him greatly. Who wouldn't? I knew him for only a short time and I already miss him."

            Lai sat up and placed a hand on Hartia's shoulder in comfort. Hartia smiled melancholically and placed his hand over Lai's. "You're still thinking of the past." Hartia nodded. "Don't fear, I meant what I promised last night, I will always stay with you."

            "Thank you." Hartia smiled at him once again then got up, crossing over to the door. "Perhaps I shall see you tonight."

            "Only if you feel you must."

            Hartia's face grew pained and he turned away and left the room. Lai stared after him wondering at Hartia's actions and at his own pain.

*           *           *

"The Elders wish to see you."

            Hartia turned slightly to see one of the guards of the Tower standing in the shadows. He looked back at his class who stared around in confusion then looked back. "Can it not wait until my class is finished?"

            "No. It was requested that you go now."

            Hartia nodded and closed the book he was reading from. "Of course." He looked over at the class. "You are dismissed to the library for personal study. I shall be back to see that you are working." The class whispered among themselves as Hartia packed up his teaching supplies.

            Eris did not move as the rest of the class did and stayed until they were gone. Hartia glanced over at her and she moved to his side.

            "Master?" she asked. "Is this about Majic?"

            "Very probably." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Could you please deliver these to my quarters for me? I doubt I will be able to get much teaching done when I return from my summons." Eris nodded and took the satchel from him and watched anxiously as Hartia was led away into the depths of the Tower.

            Hartia looked calm, but inside he was nervous. If the Elders found out about how he and Lai had let Majic go, they would be in dire trouble. His anxiousness grew the further he got into the Tower, but he kept his thoughts in check. He could not give himself away, he had to stay focused.

            The guard finally left him at the entrance to the Elders' main chamber. Hartia took a deep breath and stepped into the darkness. He walked the path to stand before the council.

            "Hartia." Hartia stopped and bowed his head in reverence, letting the Elders speak. "You appear to be missing a member of your class."

            "Yes Elders."

            "Young Majic spirited himself away during the night."

            "So it seems."

            "Lai has told us that from his scrying he has discovered him to be with the traitor."

            Hartia hesitated. "That would be the most likely scenario Elders. Krylancelo was Majic's first master." Hartia paused again then decided to continue. "Majic never truly fitted in here with the other students. I do not feel we could have brought out his full potential."

            "His potential?" Hartia winced slightly at the angry edge to the Elder's voice. "How much potential did the boy have Hartia?"

            "He ... he could have been as powerful, if not more so than Childman."

            "I see, and you do not think that we, the Tower of Fang, the most renowned sorcerers in the lands, could have taught him to use that magic potential?"

            Hartia bowed his head and prepared himself for the worst. "I do not. As with most students, Majic responded best to his first teacher. He spent most of his time when learning with Krylancelo, it would make the most sense for him to be the best choice to teach the boy."

            "Hartia, are you saying you knowingly let a potential student leave the Tower?" Hartia's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened, but the Elders did not let him speak. "We are beginning to question your loyalty to the Tower Hartia. With all of your associations, we are wondering if you are the best choice to teach the remaining students."

            Hartia looked up at the Elders. "Elders, please, Majic was an anomaly. I will not make the same mistakes with the others, I swear to you."

            "You had best not, Hartia, we do not take kindly to failures as you well know."

            Hartia nodded. "Yes Elders."

            "You may go. Do not disappoint us again Hartia."

            Hartia bowed and turned, leaving the dark chambers of the leaders of the Tower. Once the heavy door closed behind him, Hartia let out a sigh of relief.

            "That went better than expected."

            "My exact thoughts."

            Hartia turned and smiled seeing Lai standing beside him. "So you saw him."

            "I did." Lai stared walking with Hartia to the library. "He was well, as was Orphen and the girl."

            "Cleao?" Hartia grimaced. "I pity him, being stuck with her."

            Lai chuckled under his breath. "I noticed that you did not seem that fond of her. However, Majic and Orphen seemed to be happy to see her ... within reason I suppose."

            Hartia laughed at this. They reached the library just as his class was finishing. Hartia sighed and shrugged. How was he to prepare his students properly if such interruptions continued? The exiting students bowed to him and looked at the two of them curiously before leaving completely. Hartia and Lai continued into the library.

            "Master?"

            Hartia turned with a smile. "Eris, I apologise for not being back in time."

            She blushed slightly. "It is not my place to question your actions Master, I was just wondering if you could help me with a problem?"

            "Of course." Hartia smiled gently and sat down at one of the empty writing tables. Lai stood nearby. "What did you wish to know?"

            "Well, I was wondering if dreams could tell you something."

            "Dreams?" Lai came closer and sat down, glancing at Hartia worriedly. "What sort of dreams do you mean?"

            "It was stranger," Eris commented, a distant frown creasing her face, "but I thought I saw Majic laughing with a man dressed in strange dark clothes and there was a girl with them and a wolf pup."

            Lai let out a sigh of relief and Hartia smiled. "It seems you have a slight touch of psychic ability in you, wouldn't you say Lai?" 

Lai nodded then got up and walked around to stand behind Eris. She looked at him nervously, but he just placed his hands to either side of her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "A slight touch, just occasional flashes of insight. Perhaps not as powerful as some, but combined with your magical abilities, it's quite amazing."

            "I saw the future?" She asked in amazement.

            "Closer to the present," Lai said. "The man was Orphen and the girl …" He looked over at Hartia.

            "Cleao," he supplied. "Majic's traveling party."

            Eris' smile brightened. "So he's all right? This is amazing, I didn't even know I could do that. Thank you." She smiled at the two masters. "I should go to my next class."

            "You should," Hartia agreed, standing.

            "Thanks you again Masters." She got up and bowed to them.

            "Should you have such strange dreams again, come and see me," Lai told her. "Your abilities may not be as strong, but that does not mean they cannot be useful to you." She nodded and gathered her things, then Eris left them to go to her next class.

            "I see many great things for her," Hartia said once she left, watching the doorway.

            "I thought I was the psychic," Lai commented dryly.

            Hartia laughed. "That does not mean that I cannot predict such things as well. He is a good student and she is not afraid to question and show the more forthright side of herself. She will do well."

            "Indeed." Lai turned away and caught Hartia's gaze for a moment before turning and walking towards a different room. Hartia stared after him quizzically before following him to one of the lesser used sections of the library. Lai didn't seem to be looking for anything in particular, he was just wandering. Hartia was just about to ask him what he was doing when Lai spoke.

            "Shall I expect you tonight as well?"

            Hartia looked confused. "Perhaps. Why? Do you no longer enjoy my company?"

            "Quite the opposite in fact." Hartia could not be sure but he thought that Lai had not meant to say that. The slightly embarrassed expression told him that much. "I find myself enjoying company more than my solitude these days. Quite a strange occurrence, don't you think?"

            "It is, especially for you." Hartia grinned at him and Lai managed a smile. "Should you not have any objections then I shall join you at your work tonight."

            "Very well then." Lai nodded to him. "I should see my students now."

            "Of course." Hartia watched him leave with a strange feeling in his heart. He did not know what exactly he was feeling right now, but it was nice. There was just something he couldn't quite see yet that could explain everything.

            _Patience,_ he thought, _everything is revealed eventually. I can wait._ He smiled to himself and walked out of the library.


	6. Five

**Five**

Lai's eyes snapped open and he looked around his room carefully. Something was wrong, it had been for a while, but he could not put his finger on what exactly was bothering him. He'd tried meditating, tried to do other things to distract him, but nothing worked. Even now sleep eluded him. He sighed and sat up. Something was decidedly wrong with him. He got up and paced the length of his room. What could it be? He turned back to bed, ready to ask Hartia and stopped, paling slightly.

            Hartia, that's what was missing. Where was he?

            Lai hadn't seen him for some time. With his students approaching their examinations, Hartia had put all of his effort into helping them out, running himself ragged while doing so. Lai had missed his presence at nights and looked away guiltily at the admission.

            Since Majic's leaving, Hartia had taken to staying with Lai every night, not being able to sleep anywhere else. Strangely enough dreams did not haunt him when he did. Lai had become less nocturnal because of it, finding himself often lying down beside the contentedly sleeping redhead and falling asleep. Lai loved seeing him so tranquil and content. It put him in mind of earlier days when Hartia was not so troubled by things.

            That seemed like such a long time ago, not a few weeks.

            Lai sighed and sat down in a heavy armchair, pulling his knees up and making himself comfortable. He always did this when he was troubled, though not when anyone else was around. He stared out of the window into the lighting sky and contemplated things.

            He wished Hartia was here, his presence alone was more than enough to calm him. But that was what scared him. For so long he'd been something of a loner, aloof, his friends barely more than acquaintances. Except for Hartia. Even then, his solitude had been more preferable to his company.

            So what was so different now? Why did he pine to see Hartia so much that he could not even concentrate on his divination?

            Lai stared for a long time, until the sun was well above the horizon. Only when the light caught upon a crystal hanging from the ceiling, sending diffracted rays of colour into his vision did he blink and get up again.

            Whatever was bothering him he was sure to discover the reason behind it sooner or later. He walked into his bathroom running his fingers through his hair with a wince, pulling them away sharply feeling the oily sensation. It had been a few days since he'd washed his hair properly. He turned on his shower and undressed, letting the warm water wash over him soothingly. His mind drifted, as it usually did.

            Suddenly though he was jolted out of his relaxed state with a sudden flash of emotion. He couldn't quite place it, guilt mixed with fear and disbelief, denial in there also and pain. Even anger.

            It was rare that this happened. It was more of an empathetic reaction than a psychic and more uncertain. Lai couldn't tell what was going to happen, just that something dreadful would. He didn't even know if it was that serious. There was no danger, but that did not mean much.

            He shook his head. These flashes were more draining on him than his divination, for he could not prepare for them properly, they just came to him when he was dwelling on things. Usually they dealt with someone close to him, or even himself at times. The last time he'd gotten this flash was just before Azalie had frozen him, but he didn't realise what was going to happen until it was too late.

            It was useless to dwell on things that could not be changed. Years of experience had told him this. He was not meant to interfere with things he did not understand, he was just a guide.

            Sometimes it was a hard burden to bear.

            Lai turned off the shower, still feeling drained, but physically refreshed. His strength would return once he'd eaten and walked around for a bit, it always did. He was about to walk out when he heard someone bang sharply on the door.

            "Come in," he called out, walking through the door to the main room.

            "Lai? I was wondering …" Hartia trailed off as he saw Lai walking towards his wardrobe wearing nothing but a towel. He blushed slightly and turned away. "Sorry." He made sure the door was closed properly.

            Lai smiled amusedly at Hartia's embarrassment and quickly pulled on a pair of pants. "It's all right Hartia." Hartia glanced around and smiled weakly Lai shook his head at his friend and continued smiling. "You wanted something?"

            "You know you really should eat more," Hartia told him, looking at him critically. "You're a bit too thin."

            Lai narrowed his eyes. "Don't mother me Hartia, I've always been thin, you know that. Again, didn't you want something?"

            Hartia noticed his slightly annoyed tone and changed the subject back. "Uh, yes, if possible would you be able to help me with my classes until the examinations? I want to give my students every opportunity to pass and having two people there to help might be an advantage."

            "Of course." Instead of his usual robe, Lai pulled on a coat similar to Hartia's and sat down to lace up his boots.

            "I'll just wait for you in the library then."

            "I shouldn't be too much longer." Lai smiled at him. "I haven't had anything to eat yet either, but I'm sure you can mange the class on you own for a while."

            Hartia frowned at Lai's jibes. "This is serious Lai."

            "I know, I was just teasing."

            Hartia sighed. "Sorry, I'm just on edge."

            "You seem more nervous than most of the students I've seen, but then Childman was like that also."

            Hartia grinned. "I know, though he never showed it. You'd know better than anyone else I'd assume."

            "I'm surprised he didn't tear out all his hair in worry." Lai looked at Hartia seriously. "I hope you don't do that, else you might drive me to the edge on insanity with you. Sometimes you and he are so alike, I'd be very surprised if I manage to survive both of you."

            Hartia sent Lai an affronted glare. "And on that cheerful note I'll wait for you in the library. Perhaps by then your humour will have worn itself out and you'll be the distant mysterious Lai we all love."

            Lai chuckled as Hartia left his room and finished getting ready. He quickly tidied his belongings and moved to the door when suddenly he felt very odd. Recognising the sensation he rushed over to his crystal ball and waved his hand over it, concentrating hard on the feelings.

            He gasped suddenly as an image of Hartia came to him followed suddenly by images of Childman and Azalie. But that was all. Lai broke away from his trance, panting heavily. Thoughts and emotions all jumbled together and with a sudden realisation that only training like his can teach he knew what was going to happen.

            "Gods, I've got to find Hartia." Lai got up and dashed outside.

*           *           *

Hartia was with one of his students, helping him with a rather difficult passage in one of the books when Lai entered the library  looking around almost frantically for Hartia.

            Hartia noticed the movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked over curiously. He excused himself from his student and walked over to Lai, wondering what had him so worked up.

            "Lai?" he asked as he approached.

            "Something terrible is going to happen, Hartia," he whispered, running his fingers through his hair nervously. Hartia watched him apprehensively. "I had a vision just now."

            "What is it?" Lai stared at him with pain-filled eyes and Hartia took a step back, swallowing hard. "It has to do with me?"

            "A scandal, like—"

            He was cut off by the approach of two of the tower guards. The students were looking over at them curiously, wondering what was going on. Lai looked suddenly fearful while Hartia stared at the guards coolly.

            "Yes?"

            "The Elders have sent for you." The guard's voice was cold.

            "I have a class," Hartia informed him.

            "That is of no consequence, you are to speak with the Elders immediately."

            "My students are preparing to take their examinations soon, I will not forfeit their time on something that can wait a few more hours." Hartia was adamant about this, and Lai recognised the stubborn set to his jaw. Hartia seemed rather easy to get along with and very deferential, but he had a rebellious streak to him, which seemed to be showing itself right now. He hated whenever something interfered with his activities.

            The guards seemed to be taken aback by his attitude. None refused the Elders, and Hartia seemed the least likely to disobey direct orders. But then again, he was Childman's student and protégée ...

            Lai watched all of this happening with apprehension. He knew that Hartia would get into a lot of trouble if he refused to see the Elders. He placed a hand over Hartia's clenched fist and the redhead looked up at him in surprise.

            "Go with them Hartia, I'll make sure your lass is taken care of." Lai hoped Hartia saw the concern in his eyes and went along with it.

            Hartia narrowed his eyes angrily, then he studied Lai closely and nodded. He glanced back at the guards. "I shall be with you in a moment," he said coldly, his tone not leaving any room for argument. The guards glanced at each other than nodded and waited outside the library.

            "All right Lai," Hartia hissed as he walked back to his class, "You'd best have a very good explanation for that."

            "The Elders may well believe you're involved in a scandal," Lai whispered to him, glancing nervously at the class watching them.

            "What sort of scandal?"

            "Childman and Azalie."

            Hartia froze, paling slightly. "What?" He shook his head, suddenly fuming. "How dare they think such a thing?"

            "It may well be something else, but my vision seemed to precise."

            "You came to me first?" Hartia looked worried. "Lai, you know what they could do to you if they find out others were informed about your visions before they."

            "I had thought it worth the risk."

            Hartia was stunned. "Lai," he whispered, looking lost for words.

            Lai shifted uncomfortably. "They're waiting. Don't worry, I'll look after your class for you." He grinned. "I may well do a better job than you."

            "I very much doubt that." Hartia grinned back then sighed and walked out of the library, steeling himself for one of the worst possible meetings since his rise in the Tower to a teacher.


	7. Six

**Six**

Hartia was rather annoyed at the fact that he had to go and visit the Elders again. No one else had been to see them as many times this year as him and talk was starting to sprout up.

            He'd heard some of the rumours, that, like Childman, he would start to put his own agenda before the Tower. He understood also the scandal that Lai was talking about. A student and a teacher, a relationship absolutely forbidden by Tower law, as well as outside laws. They were still children after all and Hartia was furious that they would believe something like that of him. He knew first hand the anguish such a forbidden thing caused to parties involved.

            There were some areas in which he and Childman differed.

            "The Elders are expecting you," a guard said opening the door. Hartia ignored him and strode in, standing tall and proud. And none could mistake the anger on his face.

            "You wished to see me Elder?" Hartia asked in a tone that was almost, but not quite impertinent.

            They looked taken aback by his abruptness.

            "You will address us with the proper respect Hartia," one admonished him, recovering from the shock quickly.

            Hartia made no reply at first, then asked, "You sent for me, Elders?"

            His attitude was having the desired affect on them. They were beginning to grow angry. "You try our patience with your impertinence, Hartia."

            "You try mine by continually pulling me away from my students," Hartia replied sharply. "If this is not something of the direst proportions—" He was cut of with a furious thunderclap that echoed through the room. Hartia suddenly bowed his head, his mouth still tight with fury, yet he had to remember who he was addressing. "My apologies Elders."

            "We have heard things, Hartia." They ignored his apology and spoke as though nothing had occurred before, but the anger behind the words told him that all was not forgotten. "Rumours of grave import."

            "They are?"

            "That you are involved in a relationship with one of your students."

            Hartia turned his head and tried to force his feelings back under control. _How dare they even think that! Suggest such a thing!_ He did not say any of this, instead pausing to calm himself and saying instead, "This is of course preposterous. You would believe rumours? When I was a child here, I heard a rumour there was some sort of huge monster in the lower dungeons that had the power to 'eat' a sorcerer's power. Not everything we hear is truth."

            "You deny this?"

            "Of course! And who is the student that they would dare slander is such a way?"

            "I believe her name is Eris. There are reports of her entering your chambers alone."

            "All of my students have been in my chambers at one point." Hartia was still furious and he couldn't care what they thought of him now. Eris?!

            "But why so many more times has this girl entered your chambers?"

            Hartia frowned. "She is still rather distraught that Majic has left. They were close friends."

            "Why seek solace with you?"

            "I'm her teacher!" Hartia snapped. "Someone she would look up to and turn to for help. Why not come to me? I have known Majic a while, it would be easier to talk to me than to anyone else about her feelings for him."

            There was a long pause and the Elders glanced between each other. "You shall still have to be watched, despite what you say."

            "Watched?" Hartia's eyes opened wide. "You would only be confirming that something wrong is happening, the rumours would grow in strength and things would get even worse!"

            The Elders were firm in their decision. "You will be watched, though not overtly. We do not want the situation to get out of hand any more than you do, so we shall prepare as we see fit."

            Hartia looked away again, trying to gain control over his raging emotions. They would not be swayed from this. "Yes, Elders," he agreed through clenched teeth. He bowed to them. "If that is all …?"

            One of them waved him away and Hartia turned and left the huge chamber. The guards took a step back seeing his face and did not try to detain him in any way. Hartia did not lose his temper often, but when provoked enough, it was rather famous.

            Hartia barely noticed this, caught up in his own thoughts. He didn't head back to his class and Lai. He knew he couldn't teach his students in this state, instead he headed out to the western wall of the complex. He climbed up through the lookout tower and continued along the wall until he'd reached the very middle.

            He remembered coming up here as a child with Krylancelo. They used to love watching the sun set out here. Dusk was one of the few times they could be alone, without having to worry about studies or Childman or anything. It was peaceful and soothing. They used to sit and talk over things together, problems they were having, emotions they were feeling, or sometimes they would just sit in silence and enjoy the beauty around them.

            But he had no Krylancelo here to comfort him, to joke with him and tell him that everything would be all right. Hartia hadn't been up here since he left, he'd never really needed to. After the debacle with Azalie, things had been too hectic with Childman and the others students, even that short amount of free time they had was taken. After a while Hartia just never came back.

            He needed some comfort now though, at least some solace from everything. He'd forgotten that life could get overwhelming at times and he wished for simpler days when problems were solved with laughter.

            Sitting down, Hartia pulled one knee up towards him, resting his chin atop it. He stared out at the declining sun. He hadn't realised just how much time had passed today. It was already past noon. Yet he didn't stir, just continued to watch, letting his thoughts and emotions flow away. He closed his eyes and hoped that things would soon be better.

*           *           *

"I almost forgot about this place."

            Hartia opened his eyes and glanced to his left. Lai was sitting beside him, looking out at the setting sun with a calm expression. His eyes turned once to Hartia then he looked back out. "A rather beautiful scene."

            "It is." Hartia watched as the sun sank lower. Neither said a word for a while.

            "They're worried about you," Lai told him quietly.

            Hartia bowed his head slightly, knowing Lai was talking about his students. "I know, but I'm more worried for them. Lai have you heard what they said?" Lai nodded and Hartia winced. "They're going to be watching me constantly now, but it's not that I care about. The very insinuation that I …" He looked away again.

            Lai understood his distress. Without saying a word he moved closer and put an arm around Hartia's shoulder. Hartia looked surprised for a moment before smiling and leaning against Lai, wrapping his arms around La's waist and taking comfort from the other man.

            "I know you would never do that, and your students are laughing at the very possibility. You know that you would never do that, so it should not matter what others say of you."

            "It still hurts," Hartia whispered.

            "You cannot please everyone with your actions and it's pointless trying to." Lai drew him closer.

            "You're right," Hartia sighed. "Admittedly your advice isn't as fun as Krylancelo's but it makes more sense. Laughter and jokes don't always solve everything, especially not now that I'm so much older." Hartia looked up at Lai. "Did I mention how much I don't like responsibility and maturity?"

            Lai smiled at him. "Unfortunately you can't escape them."

            "I know, but sometimes I just want to escape it all for a time."

            Lai studied him for a while before asking, "Do you think next time I could come with you?"

            Hartia smiled. "Lai, you are my escape from everything."

            "I'm glad, I'd hate to think I was part of the life you try so hard to escape."

            "I'd never want to run from you," Hartia told him firmly.

            Lai didn't say anything, he just continued to sit with Hartia on top of the western wall and watch as the sun sank beneath the mountain horizon before them.


	8. Seven

_This update's out a bit sooner than I thought, but when inspiration knocks you can't refuse to answer the door. And I'm sure you guys are rather appreciative of the quick update. Enjoy._

**Seven**

Lai frowned as he walked through the empty corridors. He hadn't seen Hartia all day and now he couldn't find him anywhere. He hadn't gone to his chambers and when Lai checked his own, he wasn't there either. He was starting to worry until he passed by the library and saw a familiar head of scarlet hair lying over crossed arms on the table top. Hartia had fallen asleep after everything.

            The magic examinations were today and Hartia had presided over them all, taking the whole day. He was a nervous wreck for the past few days, not being able to sleep more than five minutes at a time. Lai literally had to take care of him, forcing him to take time to eat and shower and sleep. But now that it was all over, so was all his worrying.

            Lai smiled at the sight. He'd fallen asleep over the top of an open book He walked over and gently nudged Hartia awake, but the redhead protested opening one eye and glaring sleepily at Lai.

            "Leave me to die in peace," he muttered.

            "You can die from exhaustion in your bed," Lai told him, still prodding him lightly. Hartia glared half-heartedly at him again then got up when he finally realised Lai wasn't giving up.

            "Fine," he muttered, yawning widely as he stood, swaying slightly. Lai caught his arm and steadied him.

            "You'll feel better once you've had a proper rest," Lai assured him.

            Hartia just nodded and allowed him to lead him away from the library and to his chambers. However once he got there and he felt Lai tugging him towards the bathroom, he dug his heels in.

            "No, Lai, let me sleep as I am, I'll be fine."

            Lai frowned. "Hartia, you can hardly rest properly when you're dressed in rumpled clothing and feeling rather rumpled yourself. Please take a bath, it will help relax you."

            "That's what the sleep is meant to do," Hartia grumbled. He started to undo his robe and quickly took it off, hardly caring that Lai was still in the room with him. "Better now? I can sleep like this." He moved away from Lai and lay face down on his bed.

            Lai sent him a mild glare. "You still have your boots on," he pointed out. Hartia leaned down without opening his eyes and tugged them off, making a face at Lai as he did so. Lai couldn't help the smile that formed about his lips. Hartia was still so innocent and childish in some ways. He would always have that slight air about him that put others at ease. It was just another of the many things that Lai loved about him.

            Lai moved over and perched on the edge of Hartia's bed, watching as he drifted slowly to sleep. He ran his fingers gently through his friend's hair and felt him stir.

            "Lai?" Hartia mumbled sleepily.

            Lai shushed him, resting his hands gently on Hartia's neck and making soothing circular motions over his bare skin. "You need to rest Hartia and to relax, so just don't say anything."

            He could feel Hartia's smile. The tense shoulders beneath his hands relaxed slightly. "I really don't deserve to have someone like you around me Lai," Hartia whispered softly. "But I'm glad I do, I'd be completely lost without you around."

            Lai smiled at the compliment, feeling the words leave a huge imprint on his heart. "Well that's good," he replied. "Because I'm never leaving, I wouldn't want you getting lost."

            "Mm," Hartia mumbled in assent. Lai could feel him completely relaxing, all tension and stiffness in his body melting away. He continued his ministrations until he could feel Hartia's breathing taking on a slower, steadier rhythmic pattern. He moved away from the sleeping man and considered him closely for a moment before kneeling down and reaching out to brush his scarlet locks from his cheeks, a soft smile on his own face.

            "Perhaps it is I who does not deserve to be around such a wonderful person like you Hartia, but I thank every god I know for each day I am." He placed a soft kiss on the top of Hartia's head as he stood back up. "You've done well Hartia, you should be proud of yourself." Lai watched him for a moment longer before crossing the room and leaving the sleeping man alone with his dreams.

            Lai wandered back over to the library, knowing Hartia would appreciate it if he packed up his belongings.

            It was still a rather late hour and few other were around, least of all the students and teachers who had participated in the day's examinations. Lai wasn't one of them. He wasn't a tutor in his psychic magics, even though he was the Tower's best, not to mention he was nocturnal by nature and deed, so it wasn't uncommon for the night watchmen to see him wandering around. A few saluted to him as he passed and Lai greeted them quickly before he headed into the cold silent chambers of the archives.

            He spotted the desk where he'd found Hartia before and saw that everything was still there. He smiled as he looked upon the books Hartia had fallen asleep on top of: all of them related to the most obscure topics he could think of, most of which wouldn't even be mentioned in passing at the examinations, but might have been relevant in the slightest way to one of his students. Lai shook his head wryly. Hartia really was dedicated to his life here at the Tower, it was a true shame that not everyone could see that.

            Lai paused, frowning slightly. He wished the Elders knew Hartia as he did, perhaps then they wouldn't have even considered the possibilities of what they accused him of. But, like many others at the Tower, they were stuck in their own mentalities about certain ways of thinking and seeing things. A fresh perspective like Hartia's was often taken amiss.

            Lai gathered up the rest of his books and placed the ones borrowed from the shelves back, and the ones he didn't know where to put were left on the table in a neat pile for one of the caretakers to find.

            Something slipped out of one of the books as Lai began to walk away with Hartia's own texts. He bent down and chuckled at what he saw.

            The latest Black Tiger graphic novel. How did he know it was new? Simple, it looked completely untouched. Hartia had started his own collection as soon as he had graduated. Everyone had their own idiosyncrasies and hobbies, this was Hartia's. Every book in that collection looked extremely well-read and well-loved, slightly battered ad worn about the corners, they'd been read a thousand times or more, slept with, cuddled up to, and hid under pillows when company unexpectedly dropped in. This book on the other hand was still completely intact, there were no creases of wear down the spine, no pages slightly folded back from haste while flipping through the story. He hadn't read it yet.

            Lai quickly flicked through it, when a note right at the front caught his attention. He glanced at it curiously then grinned, laughing softly as he read the quickly scribbled words in Hartia's hand:

_DO NOT READ THIS! _

_Wait until the examinations are over then you will have earned the right to relax and read leisurely, trust me the wait will be so much more worthwhile. Place down a small mark every time you open the front page and read this note and remember your vow._

The note itself was quite funny, Hartia _would_ have to remind himself not to read a Black Tiger novel, but Lai was quite used to things like that from Hartia. Hartia usually had very strong will power, but when it came to his comics ... well, that was what the note was for. What actually made Lai laugh were the tallies he counted up at the bottom of the note.

            Looking at the date of release, Lai knew the book had only been out for two weeks. There were over three dozen marks on the piece of parchment, almost four. Hartia was really enthusiastic about his series, but Lai was rather proud that he held off for so long. It was just another sign of how dedicated Hartia was to his students that he would forsake the one thing he loved above all else to help them succeed.

            Lai put the note back inside the book and placed the novel on top of the small pile in his arm and walked out of the library again, his mind still on Hartia. He was smiling as he reached Hartia's chambers, but the smile faded as he noticed a faint tingling sensation.

            Hartia's watchers were still there, as they had been since the weeks before when Hartia had last been called before the Elders. Lai frowned thinking about it. They were using the other psychics at the Tower to watch him. The secrecy of it made Lai want to scream, he and the other psychics were the only ones who could notice the watcher, but it still bothered him. The watchers hadn't been there all the time lately, but they were still there occasionally.

            Trying to ignore the familiar uncomfortable feeling he went inside Hartia's chambers. That shouldn't raise too many eyebrows, he and Hartia were friends after all, but the feeling made him all too aware that others were watching events between them. It made him self-conscious, something he rarely felt, and it disturbed him that he would want everything between him and Hartia to remain secret, as though they were doing something wrong.

            But then again, privacy was privacy, and he was a reclusive person by nature. He was just glad Hartia couldn't feel the watchers, or things might have become strained between them.

            Lai moved over to the bookshelf and put back Hartia's books, save one. He smiled to himself, managing to put the watcher to the back of his mind and moved over to the bed where Hartia lay, still in the same position he left him. He put down the Black Tiger novel and took out the note. Walking over to Hartia's desk, he brought back a quill and inkpot and scribbled something  at the bottom of the note. He put the writing items back where he found them with a smile and walked back to the door, pausing to grab something off the bookshelf as he did so, then he left Hartia's chambers again, seeking out his own for a nice relaxing night.

*           *           *

Hartia stirred slightly many hours later. The sun was well above the horizon, though it was still morning. As was traditional, everyone at the Tower had the day off, so to speak. For most though it was a time to reoperate or celebrate. All of his students would be doing a lot of both. Each of them had passed their examinations quite well, some exceptionally well. He was extremely proud of them all.

            Opening his eyes fully Hartia frowned, trying to recall what happened to him the previous night and why he was in his bed wearing just his pants. He recalled still being in the library, fully clothed. He shrugged it off and stretched slightly, feeling extremely refreshed for some reason. He got up and headed into his bathroom to wash up. He debated for about five seconds whether to have a quick shower, or a lengthy soak in the tub. Needless to say, the fact that he was going to be doing nothing for hours decided the matter for him. He let the bath fill as he walked back out to find fresh clothes.

            As he passed by his bed, he noticed something on his bedside table and frowned slightly, until he saw what it was and grinned. He picked up his comic and glanced quickly at the note, intending to throw it away, that is until he saw the note at the bottom.

_Hartia,_

_            If I so much as see a hair of your head outside this room before you are completely relaxed and have finished this book, you will dearly regret the consequences._

_            You have most definitely earned the right to read this my friend, you should be proud, so enjoy yourself. You are quite right, rewards are much better earned through patience and taste all the sweeter after hard work. Now enjoy your day of rest, exactly the way as I intend to do._

_            Lai._

_p.s. Hope you don't mind if I borrow something_

Hartia smiled, recalling Lai helping him in last night. He was glad for his friend's actions and insistence that he make himself more comfortable. He knew from experience that sleeping in his robes was extremely uncomfortable the next day. He felt wonderful right now, and he knew he would feel even better at the end of the day. Lai spoiled him at times, he was such a good friend, Hartia didn't know what he would do without him.

            He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a few loose garments to wear, suitable for wearing inside his own chambers when he was expecting to see no one. As he passed by his bookshelf he frowned, seeing something amiss. Considering he was rather fanatical about his novels, anything slightly out of place would catch his eye.

            His first volume was missing. Hartia started to panic, until he recalled Lai's note. He glanced down at it still in his hand and chuckled. He must have been rubbing of on the quiet seer, considering Lai had always viewed the comics with exasperated disdain. It would be interesting to find out what Lai thought of the books.

            Whatever Lai thought right then though was soon pushed out of Hartia's mind as he headed back to his bath chambers, book in hand, and began his day of rest and relaxation.

            _I really must remember to thank Lai for everything later, Hartia mused with a soft smile._

_AN: Okay, I'll admit this chapter was a bit plot less in parts, but necessary timeline-wise, I needed the examinations finally out of the way so I can get onto the romance of the story, so yay for that! I promise yet more Hartia/Lai action in the next chapter._

_Laters._


	9. Eight

_Okay, I am so sorry for the huge delay with this chapter, but it's not just this fic that's been not worked on, I haven't touched any of them for weeks due to various circumstances *glares at evil circumstances*_

_Anyway, I'm sure you're all going to love this chapter, so read on._

**Eight**

Lai looked around his room and sighed.

            What was wrong with him? He couldn't seem to sleep. He would have put things down to his unusual sleeping patterns, but having been up because of an unusual cosmic event for the past week, he really should have been dropping dead from exhaustion. But even with his weariness and heavy limbs, drooping eyelids and the prospect of at least a full day of rest, his body did not want to slip into unconsciousness.

            Perhaps there was something bothering him, something that kept his consciousness too focused. But he could think of nothing … literally. His mind was completely empty, a useful trick he'd learned while meditating. Now he was thinking, but while lying in bed, staring at the arched ceiling, he still could not close his eyes and rest.

            Something unconscious then … but again, what? What could have him so preoccupied?

            "Hartia might be able to help," he mused aloud, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed and pulling on his robe. He quickly slipped on his boots and laced them haphazardly before exiting his tower room in search of Hartia.

            It was early in the night, but sometimes Hartia was a late sleeper. Lai hoped that this was one of the nights ... he didn't wish to disturb Hartia from his rest. He was always so peaceful while sleeping.

            Hartia was actually getting ready for bed when Lai knocked on his door. He looked out curiously at Lai then opened his door completely.

            "Lai, what brings you here?"

            Lai held out a familiar book. "I thought I'd return this," he said with a smile. "And also ask for a bit of help."

            Hartia took the first volume of his precious Black Tiger collection, his lips quirking slightly in a smile as he let Lai into his chambers. "What did you think of it?" he asked as he closed the door behind them.

            Lai hesitated then answered truthfully, "I can see why _you are so enamoured of the series, however, it's not something I'd usually read myself." Hartia's face fell slightly and Lai chuckled. "I will admit it is rather interesting though and I'd like to keep reading. You know how I hate to leave things unfinished."_

            Hartia grinned. "So it wasn't that terrible was it?"

            Lai sighed. "No, it wasn't and I apologise for my years of telling you it was a childish waste of time."

            "You never said that."

            "But I was thinking it … sometimes. Until I saw that note of yours." Lai smiled. "I don't know how you survive to stay exactly as you are Hartia, you are quite a marvel."

            Hartia blushed and turned away busying himself in putting his novel back where it was supposed to go. "Yeah … well …" He cleared his throat and managed to keep his face from turning red again as he turned back around. "So, you need my help with something?"

            Lai smiled and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. "If you don't mind."

            "Not at all." Hartia sat down and frowned at the mess on his desk. "What's the problem?" he asked curiously as he straightened up a few stray papers, putting some away in drawers.

            "I can't sleep."

            Hartia paused in his tidying and stared at Lai. "You can't sleep?"

            Lai nodded. "I've been up all week with my latest project, I'm thoroughly exhausted, I've tried absolutely everything, but nothing is working. How did you manage it last time? Because if I recall correctly, I wasn't much help with you."

            Hartia shook his head. "You recall incorrectly then for you're the only reason I slept at all." Hartia hesitated before saying, "Why don't you stay with me the night? Perhaps then I might be of some more help to you."

            Lai hesitated only a moment before smiling gratefully. "You may well be of great help to me. Thank you Hartia."

            "My pleasure. Here." Hartia handed him a book, the second Volume of the Black Tiger series. Lai saw his lips quirk in an amused smile. "To help you fall asleep if naught more."

            Lai chuckled softly, taking the book. "Had it been that easy, I would have read your entire collection by now."

            Hartia stuck his tongue out at Lai then moved to his bathroom to allow them both more privacy. Lai got up then sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. It was odd though, he'd slept with Hartia before, so why should he feel any different now? Was it because he felt slightly vulnerable about asking Hartia for help?

            He had disrobed and was lying under the covers flicking through the book Hartia lent him when said owner of the room walked back in with a small smile. No matter how hard Lai would try to deny it, the comics were captivating and rather entertaining for all. He never actually said he _hated them after all, and 'like' can easily turn to 'love' with time and determination._

            "What's so amusing?" Lai asked quietly, not looking up from the pages.

            Hartia moved in beside him, still smiling. "Nothing really." He rested his chin on Lai's shoulder and glanced over to read the comic along with him. "I love this volume, this part in particular."

            "Well don't spoil it for me," Lai admonished with a mock-glare.

            "I won't," Hartia promised. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable while also being able to still see the comic over Lai's shoulder.

            Lai didn't really seemed to mind how close Hartia was, he actually loosened up in the warm embrace, shifting so they could both be comfortable and see. But soon he slowly felt his mind drift a bit as he contemplated the images before him less and the comforting warmth surrounding him more. He idly wondered with half his mind why he always felt so content around Hartia just before he was caught in sleep.

            Hartia glanced down at Lai when he felt his head lean back against his shoulder. It was different to see the stoic psychic like this. Whenever Hartia had stayed with him, Lai was always the last to sleep and first to rise. Hartia had rarely seen him so at peace.

            He savoured the rare sight before him for a long moment before taking the book from Lai's weak grasp and placing it on the stand beside the bed and extinguishing the candles around them with magic. He pulled the covers closer around them and held onto Lai tightly, much as the psychic had done for him when he could not sleep.

            Kissing the top of Lai's head gently, Hartia let himself drift off.

*           *           *

Lai stirred slightly from his deep dreamless sleep.

            He couldn't recall ever having felt so content while sleeping before. He allowed himself to doze for a while longer before finally realising he should probably get up. He opened his eyes only to wince at the brightness of Hartia's room. It was obviously getting close to noon to judge by the intensity of the sunlight streaming through the window.

            He turned his head, knowing he would not find Hartia there at this hour and glanced at the table, finding a note. He woke himself up a bit more and sat up in he bed, stretching and blinking, then he picked up the short note.

_Lai,_

_            Couldn't bear to wake you. Did you know how innocent and cute you look while sleeping?_

_            Anyway, I knew you'd need the rest, but I had to get to my classes, so I apologise for not being here when you wake. I also want you to rest for the remainder of the day. You have been up all week, after all, your body must still be a bit weak. Don't do anything to stress yourself._

_            I should be finished in the late afternoon around dusk, I'll see you then._

_            Hartia._

Lai blushed slightly at the first statement. Cute? Hartia always did have a rather odd sense of humour, very childish, but it was just another of his extremely endearing traits of his that made him Hartia.

            Lai bit his lip in confusion as he suddenly felt very odd. Recently whenever he thought of Hartia he would feel lighter, almost happier and certainly very content. The young sorcerer was his closest friend, but Lai wondered if things had developed even further than friendship. He was beginning to suspect it of himself, but he was still unsure of Hartia.

            Placing the note back down he got up and moved into Hartia's bathroom, showering quickly and dressing again, his mind still preoccupied with his odd thoughts. Once ready, he made the bed and cleaned up a bit and headed out of the room.

*           *           *

Hartia sighed as he headed back to his rooms.

            Everything was back to how it was before, without the hassle of upcoming examinations, or the situation he was placed in with Majic's leaving. It was slightly tedious, but comforting in a way. Structure and predictability were something of a comfort to most. Though Hartia was also one who relished in the odd and surprising events that had often occurred in his life. It made things interesting.

            For now though, he would enjoy the quiet.

            He opened the door, frowning at the lack of life he sensed within the room. He put his books down and headed to his bedroom. Lai was obviously not there, and he had not left a note. Admittedly, Hartia wasn't Lai's keeper, the man could do as he wished, but Hartia was still a bit put out by the fact he didn't say anything to him.

            _Perhaps he had something on his mind, like I did when I could not sleep._

            It seemed the most likely situation. But like he, Lai probably also needed someone to talk things over with.

            With a small smile, Hartia left his room in search of his friend, knowing of the most likely place he would find the psychic. He climbed the familiar steps to the battlements easily and stepped out to find what he was searching for sitting exactly as he had all those weeks ago.

            Lai felt his friend's approach, but he did not lift his eyes from the gold and crimson scene before him.

            Hartia did not sit down, he instead stood, leaning against the thick stone battlements, watching the scene with Lai.

            "Have you ever considered how different our lives could be?" Lai asked quietly as the sun continued to set.

            "In what way?" 

            "Any way. What if you had followed Krylancelo instead of staying with us, would you still be as close with me?"

            Hartia frowned and looked over at his friend. "Lai? How can you ask such a thing?"

            Lai shrugged. He looked away and swung his legs back over the edge so he could stand with Hartia against the battlements. "It was just something that occurred to me today. I wondered what we both would be like had we not known each other so well. I did not find the resulting thoughts very pleasant."

            "Good, for I cannot imagine a life without knowing you." Hartia smiled at Lai, who still looked rather melancholy. The smile faded. "Lai, what is it?"

            Lai didn't answer immediately, his eyes still trained on the small sliver of sun still left above the shadowed mountains.

            "My greatest fear is that you shall leave Hartia. You once told me that you never wished me to leave, for you have lost too many already. I am of the same mind, though I know that I would feel your loss more keenly than any others I have known."

            Hartia stared strickenly at the older man, who still refused to meet his gaze. Despite this, Hartia could still see the intense pain and sorrow in his eyes. He reached out and clasped Lai's hand tightly in his own, lacing their fingers together and startling the other man.

            "Lai, I shall make the same promise you made to me: I will never leave you. So your fears are rootless."

            Lai finally looked up and met Hartia's intense gaze. He smiled at his friend. "Thank you Hartia," he whispered. "I think you well know how much this means to me."

            Studying his friend closely, seeing the emotions displayed so openly in his eyes Hartia nodded. "Indeed I do." He paused for a moment, as though considering things. He watched his friend closely, almost hoping for some sort of indication from Lai.

            "Hartia?" Lai asked quizzically.

            Hartia shook his head and leaned in closer to Lai, hesitating only a moment, perhaps waiting for Lai's consent, before pressing his lips gently to Lai's.

            The kiss was only momentary, but both were intensely affected by it.

            Hartia watched Lai closely. Was this what he had seen in the other man's eyes before? Longing?

            "Lai?" Hartia whispered, but Lai reached up to return the chaste kiss, holding it longer, waiting for Hartia to respond. He closed his eyes as he felt Hartia trail his hand gently over his cheek, returning the soft kiss.

            Hartia broke away slowly, opening his eyes and watching Lai as he did so, his hands never breaking contact with Lai's skin. Lai's eyes fluttered open and Hartia smiled gently at him.

            "I wonder if you saw that coming," he mused.

            Lai started to laugh at the comment and Hartia grinned at the sight.

            "That would have ruined the surprise I think," Lai managed to reply after a moment.

            "Very true," Hartia agreed wrapping his arms around Lai. "Some things are meant to stay unseen, so we are able to enjoy them more."

            Lai smirked playfully. "I'm glad this is so enjoyable for you, but I'm sure it shall be just as enjoyable inside, out of the cold wind." He tugged at Hartia's hands and pulled him towards the stairs, leaving the now darkened scene of their first kiss as they moved together into the warmth of Hartia's room and the comfort of a night shared together.

_AN: So how's that for some Hartia/Lai stuff? ^__^ Hope you guys liked that._

_Unfortunately the next chapter shall be the last to this particular fic (this wasn't really going to be a long one) But in case you're wondering, I was thinking of writing a sort of sequel to this._

_But more on that next time._

_Laters._


	10. Epilogue

_Okay, here is the very final chapter to Just Look. Hope you all enjoy this very much and I'm glad that you took the time out to read this. Thank you all so much for your comments and reviews, I appreciated them all so very much._

**Epilogue**

"I don't see why we're coming back here again," came a tired high-pitched voice. Golden locks bounced as the lithe female figure whirled around to face her companions. "We've already seen this place; didn't you do what you had to do last time?"

            "Do you ever shut up?" Dark eyes narrowed in a glare and Orphen continued past the ticked off girl, ignoring her tongue stuck out at his back. Majic stifled a giggle at the sight of Cleao and Orphen at it again. It was comforting to be back in a scenario he recognised so intimately and could deal with quite easily.

            "Actually, Master," Majic interrupted, thinking on something as he caught up with Orphen. "I wouldn't mind knowing why we're coming back here either."

            "You'll see," Orphen replied mysteriously, a hint of a smirk playing about his lips. Majic sighed and Cleao just rolled her eyes at the sorcerer.

            "Any bet you don't know either," she muttered darkly.

            "I do so know," Orphen snapped back, getting riled up just being with her and her attitude again.

            Majic sighed as the inevitable argument ensued and he smiled at Leki, who also seemed to be looking at his Mistress and Orphen in resignation. "Well at least things are the way they're supposed to be now," he commented with his cheery smile.

            Leki barked his agreement, wagging his tail. Suddenly though, he went still, his ears flattening back against his head. He whimpered softly for a moment, then suddenly started barking almost excitedly, running off down the road.

            "Leki!" Cleao called out, running after him.

            Orphan and Majic sighed. "That pup is almost too much to deal with at times," Orphan grumbled as he and his apprentice headed off down the road to catch the other members of their band running away swiftly. "Of course it has its uses, unlike someone else I could mention."

            "What was that?!"

            Majic stared in amazement as Cleao yelled at them from a few hundred metres away. "Wow, I had no idea her hearing was that good."

            "Me either." Orphan actually looked slightly impressed. "Did you find him?" He called out to her as they continued walking.

            "He's not the only one I found."

            Majic frowned as Orphen smirked and headed up towards Cleao. "Did I miss something?" he wondered aloud, but, as usual, it seemed he was ignored. "Boy it sure is great to be with people who care again," he muttered, though he still smiled as he followed his master and Cleao.

            "Master," he groaned as he crested the large hill, "why …" He trailed off as he saw exactly "why" Orphen had brought them all back here.

            "Nice to see you again Majic," Hartia greeted from his seat atop the tall hand. Majic stared at him open-mouthed for as moment before his stunned thoughts were interrupted.

            "Majic!" The blonde mage turned as he heard the familiar excited yell.

            "Eris!" He gaped at her just as she flung herself upon him. He managed to catch her just in time and just stare in amazement. "What … how …" his incoherent stuttering trailed off as he looked around to see a lot of his former classmates grinning and waving at him. He glanced over at Orphen, who had a faint smile on his face and then over to the other two magicians still perched upon the tall hand-shaped statues on the hill.

            "We thoughts we'd come for a small 'excursion'," Hartia told him flippantly, jumping down. Lai snorted as he got down as well and Hartia glared at him. "Fine, a small visit to old friends as well."

            Majic grinned. "Aw, you missed me that much Hartia?"

            "_We_ missed you that much," Lai informed him, moving beside Hartia and smiling at Majic. "Tough it seems that there's no need for us to be overly concerned about you, you appear to have been doing quite well since you left us." He shot a pointed look at Hartia who grinned weakly back, stepping away slightly.

            "Well, I thought it might be a nice idea just to check," he defended himself half-heartedly.

            "Aw, you _were_ worried about us Shrimpy, how nice." Cleao smirked as Hartia glared at the use of the hateful nickname.

            "Don't call me that," he growled, hands twitching slightly in annoyance, as though wishing to wrap around the obnoxious girl's neck. A few students giggled as the banter between the two.

            "What?" Cleao asked innocently. "Name? Oh, do you mean 'Shrimp Man'?"

            Lai chuckled as the two continued their lively debate, much to the amusement of Hartia's class. They hadn't really seen the young magician act quite so young before, Hartia always seemed so serious, though still approachable and fun at times. Lai himself rarely got to see Hartia so light-hearted, he rather enjoyed the spectacle because of that.

            Majic and Eris had gone over to talk and laugh amicably with the other students, them all catching up with things that had happened since Majic's disappearance. Lai watched them with a small smile, glad that Majic was still so respected by his former classmates.

            "I'm glad to see that things are getting back to how they were."

            Lai glanced to the side and eyes Orphan curiously. "Before? Things can never be quite as they were Krylancelo, you should know that. I would have hoped that something of my tutoring sessions sunk into your skull."

            Orphen grinned brashly at him. "Yeah, I'm not saying that we'll go back to having everything the same, it's just nice to know that some things stay the same no matter what."

            "Like Hartia's enthusiasm," Lai mentioned, understanding.

            "Yeah. I do kind of miss him."

            "I know. He's of a similar opinion."

            "Is he all right after what happened?"

            "We both were eventually. Like I said, not everything can be the same, but some things will always stay the same."

            "Like your feelings for him?"

            Lai glanced at him to see Orphan smiling slyly. "And just when did you figure that one out?"

            "A while ago, though sometimes you two are thicker than I am so I'm not so surprised it took you both so long." He looked away into the distance, his face relaxed and pensive. "I'm glad for you both, at least now I won't have to worry about you too much, you'll always have each other."

            Lai smiled, looking over at his beloved still talking heatedly with Cleao about something. "Yeah, we always will," he promised softly.

            Hartia looked up and over then, something distracting him from the teasing blond girl. He caught Lai's gaze and smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking: It didn't matter that things were different and that all their friends wouldn't' always be around for them like this, they were always there for each other. Forever.

_AN: And that's it, something short and slightly fluffy to wrap up everything, I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue to this and the whole fic actually. I know Hartia/Lai isn't one of the most popular couples in the Orphan fandom, but it's my favourite and both characters I love to watch and read about. I'm so very thankful for all of my reviewers who took time out to comment and praise me (very much like praise ^__^ hehe) I would especially like to thank Seeker who has been with this fic since the beginning. Your reviews were so thoughtful and kept me going a lot of the time, I loved receiving them. But a very big thankyou to you all for reading._

_Okay, now I did mention a sequel and I do have a basic idea and the vague formings of plot and structure going on in my head, but it might take me a while to get things onto paper (or screen … both) It will probably be slightly more dramatic and action based than this one and the second series will again have no bearing whatsoever on it (seeing as I still haven't seen it) Still, I am planning things and hopefully I'll be able to have something to show soon, I just want to finish of a few other things first … _

_So, until we next meet in the vague unpredictable digital world (or wherever)_

_~Vialana_


End file.
